1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a cable-clamping device for synthetic fiber cables for suspending an elevator car, the device comprising at least one retaining drum having at least one cable groove for the reception of the load-bearing cable.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Such a device, used for the staying of aerial or telescopic masts, which includes a round rod fastened on a base plate and has an incised threaded impression, is known from DE 34 03 101 C1. This cable clamp is suitable only for a single cable and, in comparison with the diameter of the cable, is of relatively large and voluminous overall construction.
For certain applications such as elevator installations, long cable lengths are necessary, on the one hand, and the requirement for the smallest possible moving masses exists, for energy reasons, on the other hand. High-tensile fiber cables of one-dimensional elongate molecule chains and a fully enveloping protective polyurethane sleeve meet these requirements. Such cables are light, have a small diameter and substantial tensile strength. Such cables can only absorb small transverse forces, brought about by clamping or pressing, without reducing the tensile strength thereof.
On the other hand, several cables must be fastened in a closely adjacent manner in elevator installations. At the counterweight, for example, only a narrow surface of a width of generally only 10 to 15 centimeters is, as a rule, available for fastening the cables. In the case of such space conditions, the known cable-clamping device is not usable due to its bulkiness. Projecting cable-clamping devices fan out the cable strand, which leads to excessive wear of the cables and the cable grooves, in particular when the elevator car or the counterweight come into the proximity of the drive pulley or the deflecting roller.